A Roze by Any Other Name
by The Gray Rook
Summary: A TOKIO HOTEL fanfic:: Roze is just an average girl dragged to a house party by her friend. The same house party that is attended by the members of her favorite band. Written before Georg announced that he had a girlfriend try and find the similarities


**I wrote this right before I found out that Georg actually _did_ have a girlfriend. I also read that they met at a mutual friend's party. Coincidence? I dunno. But after a month I finally decided to post this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the looks and creation of Roze. Georg belongs to himself, Samy Deluxe belongs to himself, Tom belongs to himself and Schrei belongs to Tokio Hotel and their management and whomever else. Yeah. That's it. **

* * *

The music was loud, the bass was pumping, and all she wanted to do was go home.

A girl, about the age of twenty, leaned against a wall in a friend of a friend of a friend's house as she stared at all the people who were grinding on each other. It was a house party, what else were they supposed to do? The newest song from Sammy Deluxe played through the speakers, the bass guiding all the hormonal young adults in their movements.

"Come on Roze!" Her friend screamed over the music. "Come and have some fun!" Roze shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm just fine. Right here."

"Fine, be antisocial!" Roze watched as her friend disappeared into the huge crowd. She let out a sigh and continued to look around at all the people, humming along when a Tokio Hotel song came on.

Roze didn't look the same as all the other people in the room. While they either had the lightest of light skin or the darkest of dark, she had pure russet skin - almost copper in color. High cheekbones and almond shaped dark brown eyes complimented her ski slope nose. She had light pink lips, and dyed dark red hair. She knew she was different.

"Hi," came a voice. Roze turned to look and her eyes widened. A man was standing there, a _gorgeous _man. He had shoulder length light brown hair and, from what she could see, leaf green eyes. He was also very muscular.

"Hi," she replied back. The man smiled. He looked familiar, but she couldn't exactly place it. She had, after all, been drinking just a little.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, motioning out towards the floor. Roze turned from his eyes to the crowd and back again, a smile on her face.

"I'm not exactly a good dancer." He smiled.

"Neither am I. Let's suck together," she laughed and he grabbed her hand, dragging her into the throng of people.

A remix to _Schrei_ came on and the man laughed as she mouthed along the words to go along with her terrible dancing. He was sucking just as bad, if not worse.

"Let's go outside," the man shouted, close to her ear. "It's getting crowded, and I need a smoke." Roze nodded and followed him outside onto the patio.

There was nobody outside. The two could only hear the dull tones of the bass through the door and the walls of the house. Otherwise, all that was left were the sounds of the night.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Roze. Roze Vogel," he smiled at her.

"I'd say that it was a pleasure to dance with you, but neither of us were very good," she laughed.

"And may I ask who you are?" He smirked.

"Why would you need to do that? You were just singing along to one of my songs. Surely you recognize me." Her eyes widened again as it all came back. She felt a squeal try to rise out of her throat, but she kept it down for the sake of not scaring Georg Listing, the bassist of Tokio Hotel.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Man, do I feel like an idiot." He laughed again and smiled at her.

The two stood in silence for awhile, staring off into the backyard. There were the distant sounds of a dog barking and a billion crickets chirping. Roze closed her eyes as a breeze rushed through, lifting her hair and making it flutter.

"How old are you, Roze?" Georg asked. She smirked.

"Why do you need to know?" He grinned.

"Just...curiosity. It isn't every day that I meet a beautiful girl at one of my best friend's parties," she turned away from him, concealing the blush that rose up on her face.

"Twenty," she replied. "I just turned twenty a week ago. My friend, Michelle, said that going to this....party thing....was her birthday present to me." He smiled.

"When I found you, you didn't seem like you were having a very happy birthday," she laughed.

"I don't like parties. I'm the type of girl who stays home and reads...or dances. Not this grinding crap that they're doing in there - but _real_ dancing."

"What is _real_ dancing if I may be so bold?" Roze turned to Georg and smiled.

"Ballet," he smirked. "I've been dancing since I was four, I'm on my way to being the most famous ballet dancer in Germany."

Georg looked like he was about to say something, but the door opened and a boy with black cornrows and baggy clothes stepped out. Roze, knowing who Georg was, recognized him. It was Tom Kaulitz, the guitarist for Tokio Hotel.

"Come on Hagen," he said. "Bill wants to get home, and you're the only one who knows how to get out of this crazy neighbor- hello there," he smirked at her. "What are you doing talking to the Hobbit here when you could be talking to me?"

Roze felt her lip almost snarl, and an eyebrow raise. Georg stifled a laugh and came up to her.

"Come on loverboy," he said. "Let's get going." He wrapped his arms around Roze's waist for a hug, and she almost jumped as she felt his hand slide into the pocket of her skinny jeans. She could also feel as he opened his hand, as if dropping something. "See you around Roze!" He followed Tom to the door, turning around at the last minute and giving her the universal 'call me' gesture.

Once he walked through the door, and it was shut - the quiet of the night ambushed her senses again. She sighed and reached into her pocket, picking out a piece of paper.

It was a napkin, one of the cheap kind that she had seen as she looked at the buffet of food that had been set out. It had been written on in orange sharpie. Ten digits were written on the napkin, along with the initials _G.L._ There was also a poorly drawn smiley face.

Roze smiled and hugged the napkin to her chest. Who would've thought that this would have become the best birthday of her life? Just from meeting Georg Listing at a party in Magdeburg.

* * *

**Was it okay? I think it was decent...I won't continue this - just something so I could write. Yeah...**

**-The Gray Rook**


End file.
